Love?
by sawsunz
Summary: Clare and Eli like eachother, but Adam also likes clare... Will Clare and Eli be together, or is there somthing else in Clare and Eli's way.. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't not own Degrassi

I wrote this awhile ago so here goes nothing..hope you like it.

7 months after Clare and Eli meet and become friends, and Adam joins the group.

Clares Point of View

Walking out of English, I get mad at Eli for telling me that my Writing isn't quite up to par. I know it isn't but I am not going to admit it, Before I had a chance to come back with anything his voice broke my train of thought. "I am sorry Clare I shouldn't have said that… it isn't true" Eli said trying to get me out of my mad stage, Damn he is cute. And did he just apologize?

"It's ok, I know it's true" I said with half a smile on my face, Eli then returned it with a smirk, God I love that smirk.

"Well there is a reason that we are English partners, I will help you." he said, still smirking. I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to kiss that smirk of his face. Wow stop right there, did I just say KISS that smirk of his face? Who am I kidding I Love Eli, I have for about a month now, First I just liked him and now, I think I am in love with him, but there is no way he likes me back.

"Thanks Eli" I say with a smile as the bell rings. I get up and head to the door not even noticing that Eli and I were going at the same time and we bump into each other, but Eli being Eli didn't even apologize he just kept on walking, I kept on walking to meet up with Alli once I did I just needed to rant "He's just so ugh you know?" I said slightly Agitated.

"We all know you Love him." What! I just looked down and Blushed not knowing what else to do, Alli looked at me with shock and yelled "You really love him don't you!" I looked up to see a Eli frozen in front of us, looking forward.

"Shut up Alli!" My life is over!

"Oh my bad He's in front of us". Just when she said that, Eli turned around to see Alli pointing at him. I ran off and Alli quickly Followed.

Eli's Point of View

Did Clare just admit that she loves me? Uh flash back. I brush by Clare, while she meets up with Ali "He's just so ugh, you know?" I smirk

"Ya ya we all know you love him" I freeze, and then look back at Clare who is looking at the floor. "You really love him don't you." Alli says shocked

"Alli shut up!" She loves me? Maybe they are talking about someone else, They are silent for a minute, then I hear.

"Oh my bad he is right in front of us." I turned around to see Alli pointing at me, and then Clare ran off to her next class, with Alli moving quickly behind her.

End of flash back

It is time to make my move I think as I make my way to my next class. I tell Adam I would meet up with him later, and that I had something to do. When I finally found Clare I also found Adam yes My best friend leaning in to kiss My Clare ugh! I can't believe him. Clare moved back with an I'm sorry look on her face, (which I am guessing means that she turned him down.)Began to walk away, in my direction while looking at the floor. It was either tell Adam off or ask Clare out. Hmm Clare is more important right now. Clare looked up in time to see that she was walking towards me, she froze for a second and looked back towards were Adam sitting and decided that she would rather deal with me then go back to Adam. "Hey" I stated with a smirk

"Hey about this morning" Clare asked looking down slightly.

"Yea I am sorry about bumping into you, I was in a hurry." I said while smirking slightly, I am not giving anything away.

"Oh" she said slightly disappointed, But not for long. I looked up to where she was previously sitting and Adam waved to me, that piece of shit. Clare looked over her shoulder and stated "If you want to go hang out with Adam I am cool with that." She said with slight hope that I would say no.

"Naw I would rather hang out with you." I said with a smirk I knew would make her blush.

"Well you better go tell Adam that, oh and Give me the keys to Morty." She said confidently, I raised my eyebrows "I want to wait inside of Morty don't worry I won't drive him away… yet" She said while copying my smirk. Now there is the Clare I know.

"Alright but only because you are being honest" I said while smirking I gave her the car keys and Made my way towards Adam.

"Hey man" Adam stated as I came to stand in front of him, I looked over my shoulder to see Clare steped into Morty, Adam followed my eyes and seen the door Close. "You've gotten over Clare, good to know" He said poorly trying to hide his satisfaction.

"No, that would be Clare, we are going to Go grab something to eat and then probably head over to my Place, and have some, one on one" I said while smirking

"WOW you and Clare?" Adam asked surprised and disappointed.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon, Oh and I would prefer if my best friend didn't try to hook up with her, Bye. I will talk to you later.. Maybe" I looked up at Adam to see him struck for words before smirking and heading to Morty.

Clares Point of View

So Eli doesn't know I love him, that's good. But I kind of wish he did so we could just come to terms with it. At the very least see if he likes me too. Yea we flirt but we have done that since we met. I look back to see Eli talking to Adam, I think he knows Adam tried something. I look in the mirror to make sure that I look good, I look back to Adam and see him with a shocked look on his face and Eli heading back to Morty. I quickly look back and fix my hair. Eli slid into Morty and smirked while looking at me. "What was that all about" I asked while pointing towards where Adam still sat with a shocked look on his face

"Umm I was just laying out some floor rules, and if he ever tries anything just let me know" what I am confused.

"Why? Huh," I state mind boggled.

"You're my.. uh.. The point is just let me know if he tries anything again." He stated protectively.

"Uh" was all I could manage to get out… he is so cute, and sweet.

"Where do you want to go" he asked slightly excited, I had to smile at that.

"Umm, the dot?" I asked

"Yea" he responded while driving out of the school parking lot and heading to the dot. Once he parked he got out of the car quickly and opened my door for me

"A gentleman, I see" I said with a wide smile

"Aren't I always?" he said with a smirk.

"I suppose you are"

Eli's Point of View

As we got into the Dot and took our seat I immediately began to think about what I was going to say, how exactly do I tell her.. Clare I like you, I sound stupid. Uh will you go out with me.. No I can't "Eli?" Clare stated breaking my train of thought.

"Uh yea?" I said slightly dazed. Clare Giggled and said

"What are you going to order?"

"Um a latte, what about you?"

"Umm a French vanilla." She said with a smile. Once we finished our drinks I decided to go for it...

"Clare I really like you, and I was wondering if you would..uh. if you would.." I anaged to stutter out.. this isn't working. Ok lets try somthing else. I leaned in slowly and kissed clare with all the passion I could muster, inwhich she returned almost imediatly, when I pulled alway I kissed her agian lightly. "Will you go out with me? Clare smiled at me. before leaning in to kiss me agian.

"CLARE!" we pulled away and turned to the intrusion only to see K.C glaring at us. "What are you doing? What about us?" he screeched. I almost forgot about that... Shitt!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clare Point of View

Wow he really knows how to ruin a moment. "Kc, we both know you wanted this, I have seen you and that slut Jenna screwing around" I stated irritated, glaring as I grabbed my stuff. "Now your single you can fuck whoever you want, just not me" I stated about to get up.

"Excuse me; I am the one screwing around, what about you and the doomster?" He asked thinking that he had caught me. I laughed slightly before responding.

"You cheated too, and I never had sex with him.. or you in that matter, but either way I have been meaning to break up with you, but I haven't hung out with you or had a date with you in a month, You just kept on avoiding me, so here is what I have been meaning to say to you since I met Eli. We are THREW!" I yelled. "Got it?" I asked while raising my eyebrow.

"You think I wouldn't cheat while you were being Miss virgin, and then I see you flirting with Eli. I cheated on you cause you are such a prude!" He yelled back. I was about to yell when I heard Eli.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you cheated because you couldn't keep it in your pants? You are a pathetic piece of shit. And she isn't all that much of a prude." He whispered the last part, and I laughed lightly.

"What! What the fuck do you mean not that much of a prude?" KC screeched as he got up to get into Eli's face, I knew Eli had been working out but I didn't know it worked that well, he was almost as big as KC. I smiled while Eli stood up straight before smirking lightly.

"You have no idea who your ex-girl is, don't ask me, because what she does is her story to tell, whether or not I was there." Eli stated while smirking, and looking at KC almost as if asking him to try and start something. KC turned to me, and asked in an strained voice.

"What is he talking about?" I almost laughed at how much he sounded like my dad, he is so unattractive.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Eli you coming?" I stated with truth before calling Eli. He nodded while walking up to me, KC stood there struck words.. hmm I have an idea. I told Eli to go start the car and be ready to leave, the passenger side was open, it is time.

"Oh. And KC!" His head turned as I called his name. "I screwed around with him, and I am about to go have sex with him!" I scream whispered and ran to the car hopping and shutting the door, before Eli sped off.

"What did you say?" Eli said while laughing as I sat there catching my breath, once I did I explain what happened as we drove to his house. When we got there Eli went inside while I told my mom that I was staying at a friend's house, I am pretty lucky that my mom doesn't care as much now that my dad is not around anymore. She is out all the time; she is even going out with my friend jakes dad. When I was done on the phone I went inside to see Eli watching TV.

"Really that's what we are gonna do while I sleep over?" I asked flirtatiously while I raised my eyebrow, slowly and sexily walked up to him, or my attempt at the sexy walk, apparently it worked because Eli's breathing hiked, and he pulled me to him, kissing me fiercely not that I minded, I pulled him up as we stumbled up to him room, and locked the door behind us. I went to lie down on Eli's bed as he hovered over me. Looking in my eyes for any signs of doubt and found none, I pulled Eli down for another kiss as my hands stayed locked in his hair as his hands began to slide down my torso to the hem of my shirt asking me to take it off in which I did, before pulling him in for another kiss, as our tongues battled for dominance I began to unbutton and remove his top, we pulled away needing air, and Eli began to kiss down my neck and onto my breasts before pulling back to ask permission to remove my bra. Once my bra was gone, I slowly moved my hands to his belt and quickly removed it before I unbuckled and unzipped his pants, while removing them hastily, leaving him is his boxers. His hand slid down to my jeans and I kissed him before he could say anything, he unbuckled and removed my pants leaving me in my Panties. I slowly pulled them down while looking into Eli's eyes to reassure him that I was ready, before putting my hand on the waist band of his boxers before pulling them down I looked down, before looking up and smiling. "Do you have a condom?" I asked impatiently. I couldn't wait any longer, I have been waiting for this day since I seen him. Eli looked into my eyes before kissing my slightly and getting up to get a condom from his desk drawer before putting it on, and coming back to hover over me, I instantly pulled him close to me before kissing him fiercely,, when we pulled away, I looked onto his eyes while he lined himself up with me.

"This is gonna hurt" Eli said sadly before pushing into me. I was in so much paint but Eli stopped all movements and kissed my tears always, and soon the pain subsided and I began to feel an immense pleasure run threw my entire body

"Move" I stated, before moans erupted out of my mouth. Before I knew it I was reaching my peak.. I looked into Eli's eyes an knew that he was too, Eli groaned in my ear pulling me over the edge screaming out Eli's name in pleasure, Eli quickly followed, Eli pulled out and disposed of the condom, while I put his top on and lied down under the covers and Eli joined me after he put on his boxers, I snuggled into Eli's chest before falling asleep.

I know very crappie, but I wanted to update. Review for another chapter, I promise It will be better .


End file.
